Lily's Eyes
by momijisan89
Summary: a songfic from "The Secret Garden" musical based on Severus Snape's feelings about Lily Evans Potter and her son, Harry...i'm sorry I suck at summaries!


I heard this song performed in my musical theater class and fell in love with it. I never actually got to see the musical but I've listened to the soundtrack. Now...after listening to this song and really listening to the lyrics...does it not fit Severus Snape rather well in relation to how he feels about Lily?

I changed some words. All the syllables are the same. I changed "SHE" to "HE" and luckily Harry rhymed with Mary lol  
>I also changed "HAZEL" to "EMERALD" so...it all still flows well enough<br>Also I changed this one from a duet to a solo type thing...all from Severus's point of view.

If you don't know the story of this song, a girl Mary gets sent to live with her Uncle Archibald and discovers her late Aunt Lily's secret garden. Because of her striking likeness to Lily, Archibald and his brother are affected deeply by how much Mary looks like Lily, especially her hazel eyes. I'm setting this at Hogwarts with Severus alone and sometime during Harry's first year.

* * *

><p>Just so you guys know...this is my first ever attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction of any kind...so please be gentle with reviews...constructive criticism is one thing, but if you don't like it, just leave lol<p>

* * *

><p>I claim no ownership of this song, the musical "The Secret Garden", Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Everything belongs to the original writers and JK Rowling :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Strangely quiet, <em>  
><em>but now the storm <em>  
><em>Simply rests to strike again <em>  
><em>Standing, waiting, i think of her <em>  
><em>I think of her<em>

After the first few weeks of classes had gone by, I had some time to reflect on my students this year, especially a certain new Gryffindor boy...while I didn't have all of my features, I knew right away who's son he was. My heart had laid dormant enough. I thought I would be able to handle it. Dumbledore told me he would be attending Hogwarts. I thought I could prepare myself. I was very wrong.

_Strange this Harry _  
><em>He leaves the room <em>  
><em>Yet remains <em>  
><em>She lingers on <em>  
><em>Something stirs me to think of her <em>  
><em>I think of her<em>

I would watch him leave class, smiling and laughing with his friends. That smile...those eyes. I see her every time I see Harry's face, and it takes all that I am not break my facade. He looks more like James...I keep telling myself that. He's James's son, but I keep seeing her. I keep thinking of her.

_From death she casts her spell _  
><em>All night I hear her sighs <em>  
><em>And now a boy has come who has her eyes <em>  
><em>He has her eyes <em>  
><em>The boy has lily's emerald eyes <em>  
><em>Those eyes that saw him happy long ago <em>  
><em>Those eyes that gave him life and hope he'd never known <em>  
><em>How can they see the boy and miss those emerald eyes?<em>

It's been over 10 years now. She still affects me. Every year on the night of her death, I remember her. I remember that soft, red hair. I remember that bright, vivacious smile. at nights when I have too much time on my hands and too much time to think, I can still remember the last time I saw her. Her voice, her face...they haunt me...especially her eyes. And now they follow me everywhere with Harry. Does he even really know what she did for him? Can he truly appreciate the sacrifice she made for him? Can anyone? It's like they only see James...but all I see is Lily.

_He has her eyes _  
><em>The boy has Lily's emerald eyes <em>  
><em>Those eyes that closed and left me all alone <em>  
><em>Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go <em>  
><em>How can i see this boy who has her emerald eyes?<em>  
><em>In Lily's eyes a castle <em>  
><em>This house seemed to be <em>  
><em>And I, the bravest knight became <em>  
><em>My lady fair was she<em>

When we were young...when everything was easier...we would play and perform little spells. She was the one who treated me with real respect. I wanted to be the one to swoop her up and rescue her. She was my beautiful princess and I was her knight, no, her prince. Those memories bring me comfort but...the boy. He just reminds me that she's gone. When the Dark Lord killed her...those beautiful eyes were closed...forever. But now Harry...it's as if they've been re-opened through him. I still see my princess in those eyes.

_He has her eyes _  
><em>He has my Lily's emerald eyes <em>  
><em>Those eyes that loved my rival, never me <em>  
><em>Those eyes that never saw me,<em>  
><em>Never knew I longed to hold her close,<em>  
><em>To live at last in Lily's eyes!<em>

I want to be supportive and watch over him. I want to be good to him like I know Lily would want me to, but...James! If it wasn't for him...Lily could have come to me. She could have really noticed me. But she never did. She never got to know how I felt. She never got to see me...me as a man, me as the man that could have been meant for her. All I wanted was to have her with me, to hold her in my arms. I only wanted to become lost in her eyes...but it's too late now.

_Imagine me, a lover!_  
><em>I longed for the day she'd turn and see me standing there.<em>  
><em>Would God have let her stay<em>

_He has her eyes _  
><em>He has Lily's emerald eyes <em>  
><em>Those eyes that saw me <em>  
><em>Those eyes that first I loved so <em>  
><em>Those eyes that saw me happy long ago <em>  
><em>How can I now forget that once I dared to be?<em>

_How can I now forget that once I dared to be in love?_  
><em>Alive and whole in Lily's eyes, in Lily's eyes<em>

I was just as good as James, if not better! I got better marks than he did and I certainly treated people better than he did! Why couldn't she give me a chance to prove myself? I make one mistake and I lose her...to James. I was always there, Lily. You never saw that. You knew I was always there as a friend, but you never saw me as Severus...the man. What if she had? Would she still be here with me? Would Harry be my son? Lily, I will always love you. You were the only one to ever see the true me, and you'll forever be the only one. You opened my heart in ways I couldn't even imagine...and when you died, I thought my heart closed up again...forever. And then that little boy came into the Great Hall at the start of term. He reminded me of that. He reminded me of what I used to feel and what I wanted all along...just to be with her...with Lily and her eyes.


End file.
